


Savior

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Rick witnesses Negan saving Carl’s life / protecting him & putting his own life in danger





	Savior

It was almost ironic that the walls were breached when Negan and his men were here. Sometimes it was easy to forget that they were still human. Negan and Rick still fought against the same evil. They both were still afraid. One of them just let the fear turn them into a major asshole.

A herd had crept up, no banging on the walls, just walking through the gates. The walkers were silent for the most part, attacking a mix of Rick and Negans people who were guarding the gates. Chaos was almost automatic, gunfire and screams filling the air as the walkers filed into Alexandria. The grabbed at trucks and clawed at the people, sinking their teeth into anything with a heartbeat. 

Michonne had run to close the gates. Rosita and her were convinced that having all of them trapped and killed was easier than killing them while more swarmed in. Aaron and Gabe were busy shoving people into the houses farthest away from the front of Alexandria, locking the doors and having the people block them. Tara was in the medical house, putting away all supplies and helping the injured people hide from the walkers on the second floor. Everyone was doing the orders Rick had called out, everyone except Carl. He was nowhere to be seen. 

It was wrong of Rick to begin running and screaming his sons name, but in a way it was helpful. Small pockets of walkers began following as Rick looked in each ally and window to find Carl. Carl was capable of handling walkers, he had been handling a gun since he was ten. Carl was incapable of defending a certain area. He never liked running from them. Carl would always stand his ground and shoot each one that came towards him. Today that wouldn't work. Carls stubbornness may get him killed one day, but Rick refused for that day to be today. 

Rick nearly fell to his knees when he saw Carl. It was almost impossible to really see him, his hat was the only thing that stood over the heads of the walkers. They had him pinned to the wall, ten or eleven, maybe even more, surrounding him and grabbing at him. Their bodies would fall as Carl shot at them or shoved them, but the chaos only seemed to attract more, keeping Carl pressed against the wall. Rick instinctively grabbed for his gun, his heart sinking when he didn't feel it. All he had was his hatchet. There was no way Rick could save Carl with only that.

Rick continued to run towards him, focusing on not yelling his name and attracting even more. He looked around and considered calling for help, but there were so many people fighting their own battles. Crying over loved ones. Bashing the deads skulls in. There was no one to help save his son. Rick was closed now, only five yards away. He started to beat himself in the head, mumbling think. Negan took all the weapons, guns and bombs. They had nothing. 

"It's okay!" Rick shouted, pulling his hatchet out. It was worth a try. He swung and sunk the blade into a walkers head, the rotten blood splattering across his face. He yanked the hatchet out, using the body of a walker to knock two more onto the ground and stomp their heads in. "I'm here." He turned around and looked behind them. The group's following Rick were getting closer. "I'm gonna save you!" Carl couldn't hear him over the gunshots. Rick was almost thankful for that. It was selfish but maybe Carl wouldn't have to see his father fail. 

A series of gunshots went off behind them. Rick turned and stared, flinching at each shot. Negan stood behind them with a machine gun strapped to his body. "Get down!" He shouted, immediately rolling his eyes when Rick didn't listen. He came closer, throwing his bat into Ricks hands. "Do you want to get shot! Get the hell down!" Negan backed up some, smiling when he didn't see Carls hat anymore.

Rick felt sick when he didn't see Carl anymore. Did they get him? Were they too late? Rick all but collapsed on the ground, pulling at the grass beneath him. He didn't care if there were walkers surrounding them. If he lost Carl it was over. Carl was the duct tape keeping him together. Without him Rick couldn't do it. Ricks life began with Carl and if his son was really dead, it would end with Carl. 

Rapid fire began, bodies falling all around Rick, some even landing on them. Rick put his hands over his ears and hunched over, watching all the bullet casings fall to the ground as Negan took down the herd. Against the wall was Carl, curled up close to the ground. He stood up, pulling his gun back out. Negan had given it to him when they first got here. Told Carl that he was the only one Negan could trust not to do something stupid with it. 

"Look out!" Carl shouted. Negan ducked down and moved to the side, laughing when Carl shot the walker behind him. Carl ran to him, rubbing his arm. "Thanks!" He panted, running towards the distant screams from people on the other end of Alexnadria. He turned around when he didn't hear any footsteps following him. "Guys! Come on! We gotta help these guys!" 

Negan smirked and looked at Carl then at Rick. "Isn't he just the cutest?" He nudged Rick, backing away some. "Now come on, I'm not gonna let you sit here in shock and kill yourself. I just got on Carls good side and I won't let you ruin it." He grabbed Rick by the arm and guided him towards Carl.

Rick moved on autopilot. The only thing he could think about was the next evil and cruel thing Negan would do to them. Negan saved Carl and that sure helped his case, but Rick was ready to hate him again. It was simpler that way. If Negan wasn't nice Rick wouldn't owe him. But Rick did, because that's how favors worked now. With gritted teeth, Rick looked behind him and mumbled one word.

"Thanks." 

"How hard was that?" Negan teased. "Don't worry, I'm sure your son will thank me real good later." Negans smirk was sickening. Rick was thankful for it. He was back to hating Negan.


End file.
